Camelot II
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: Visszatérés Camelotba. :D  Az utolsó Elveszett Világ fanfictionom. Sajnos nem tervezek több irományt. Remélem ez méltó befejezés lesz. :D


**Camelot II.**

Miután hőseink felocsúdtak legutóbbi kalandjukból, a faház újra a megszokott életritmusában kezdett működni. Mindenki szó nélkül tett a maga dolgát. Mindenki? Nos, nem teljesen. Nem beszélhetnénk Marguerite-ről, ha olyakor-olykor nem tett volna pár munkakerülő próbálkozást. Mindezektől eltekintve azonban okvetetlenkedés nélkül végezte ki-ki a maga feladatát.

-Nem hiszem el, hogy Londonban most ilyen fürdőruhákat hordanak…- ámélkodott Marguerete, miközben Charlotte ruháit nézegették a lányok – Ha ez így folyatódik, Veronica ruhája is divatba fog jönni…

- Legalább nem kapnék folyton ilyen megjegyzéseket, és végre te lennél divatjamúlt…-válaszolt a szőke lány.

- Ned nagyon ügyes volt, hogy kiderítette Challenger születésnapját.- mosolygott Charlotte- Igazi ünnepi vacsora lesz este. Marguerete, ez a ruha gyönyörűen áll rajtad! A piros pont a te színed, és milyen csodásan átalakítottad. Ha nem tudnám, el sem hinném, hogy ez régebben az enyém volt. Igazán „merész"!

Marguerete egy viszonylag zárt, egyenes szabású selyemruhából egy mélyen dekoltált estélyit faragott, vörös selyemrózsával a mellén.

-Köszönöm Charlotte. Jó mulatság volt.

-Egy bizonyos londoni arisztokrata figyelmét biztosan fel fogja kelteni ez a dekoltázs.- élcelődött Veronika

-Nem hiszem, hogy Richard barátunknak bármi felkeltené a figyelmét Charlie-n kívül…-értette félre szándékosan az örökösnő és most már mindkét lány a legfiatalabb felé nézett, aki fülig vörösödve jött eléjük. Ugyanazt a barackszínű estélyit viselte, amelyet a születésnapi bálján. Majdnem ez lett az eljegyzési ruhája is. Beleborzongott a gondolatba is.

- Ned kedvenc színe a kék igaz?- kérdezte hirtelen

-Igen. Miért?- vágta rá Veronica. De túl késő csak ekkor kapott észbe, hogy lebukott. A barátnői mosolyogva nézték a szőkeség kék költeményét, amelyet édesanyja hordott valaha.

Hirtelen meghallották a felvonót.

-Itt az idő hölgyeim-, mondta Marguerete és együtt kimentek az előszobába, hogy a feldíszített és megterített asztal mellett várják az ünnepeltet.

- Nem hiszem el Roxton, hogy magát ennyire nem érdekli a vízimalom, és Richard magában is csalódnom kellett. Legalább maga értékelhetné hogy, mennyire fontos ez…

-Meglepetés! -kiáltotta mindenki kórusban, amint felérkezett a felvonó a férfiakkal együtt.

Challengernek elakadt a lélegzete meglepetésében. Veronika volt az első, aki odaszaladt, megölelte és beljebb vezette, amíg a többiek lepakolták a fegyvereket.

-Honnan tudták…

- Én voltam bátor kiszimatolni a múlt hónapban, eszes keresztkérdésekkel- mondta Ned

-Akkor vetettük fel John-nal a vízimalom fejlesztésének ötletét, addig is távol tudtuk tartani a faháztól- folytatta Richard

- Veronica főzte a főfogást, én a desszertet és Marguerete vállalta az előételt.

Lord Roxton szokásos megjegyzése Marguerete kulináris tehetségére azonban most elmaradt. Csak állt és nézte őt. Régen látta ilyennek, talán az álmában. Még most is csak azt hitte, hogy a képzelete játszik vele. Olyan gyönyörű volt…

- Hölgyeim, egyszerűen nehéz elhinni, hogy egy ilyen öregember kedvéért ilyen gyönyörűen felöltöztek, és ennyit fáradoztak. -mosolygott miközben mindegyiket megölelte.

-Magáért Challenger …bármit…-nevetett Marguerete.

A vacsora kedélyes volt. Mindenki jól érzete magát sokat nevettek. Mint egy család. A vacsora végén a szakácsok munkája nagy dicséretet kapott.

- Ez a töltött datolyás desszert mennyei volt.- állapította meg Richard, aki Charlotte mellett ült és közben a lány szemébe nézett, aki fülig vörösödött.

- Szavamra Richard, -kezdte Ned, kicsit túl jókedvűen a zanga bortól- gyönyörű, okos és még jól is főz, miért nem jegyzed már el?- nevetett

-Mert már van kiszemelt menyasszonyom- vetette oda félvállról Richard és kortyolt a poharából.

A levegő egy pillanatra megfagyott. Charlotte egy perc alatt elfehéredett és megmerevedett. Szótlanul felpattant és a felvonó felé sietett. Mire bárki is észrevehette volna, a dolgok felgyorsultak. Marguerete, aki Richard másik oldalán ült első indulatra megismertette egy jobbegyenessel, mire a fiú leesett a székről. A nőt a további akciótól Roxton tartotta vissza.

-Ez meg mi volt?- értetlenkedett a fiatal férfi

-Maga aljas áruló, hogy van képe…

-Örüljön, hogy ő ütött- vonaglott Veronica Challenger és Melone szorításában – ha kicsivel gyorsabb vagyok, már nem élne.

-Na de Marguerete!

-Gondolhattam volna, hogy maga egy húron pendül a szélhámos barátjával

-Ugyan Marguerete- sietett a lord segítségére Ned

- Persze nem Richard az egyetlen, aki egyszerre kétfelé csapja a szelet- vágta rá Veronika.

- Állj! Mindenki nyugodjon le! Hölgyeim, gyorsan öltözzenek át, és utána siessenek Charlie…Charlotte után. Az urakkal addig megbeszéljük a helyzetet.

Öt percen belül a nők úton voltak barátnőjük felkutatására.

- Most, kedves Richard, nem akarok túl személyesnek tűnni, de legidősebb férfi létemre úgy érzem Charlotte az én oltalmam alatt áll, így jól tenné, ha megmagyarázná az előbbi kijelentését.- kérdezte Challenger és Richard hosszú történetbe kezdett….

**2. fejezet**

Mindhárman futottak. Sötét volt, a dzsungel sűrű. Hallotta, ahogyan zakatol a saját szíve a futástól. Futottak. Az életükért. Már régóta. Marguerete lőszere kifogyott és a raptorok egyre közelebb kerültek. Veronika… Ne!

-NEEE!

- Nyugalom úrhölgy! Biztonságban van!- egy mosolygós idősebb, testes hölgy ült az ágya mellett és egy vizes pakolást vett le a homlokáról.- Kicsit beütötte a fejét, jól ránk ijesztett, de most már rendben van.- nyugtatgatta tovább

-Hol vagyok? És ki maga?

- A nevem Esme. Azt hiszem, hívom Marguerete és Veronica úrhölgyeket.- azzal felállt és távozott.

Charlotte megpróbált felülni az ágyban, de a feje nagyon fájt. A szoba hatalmas volt, egy középkori várra emlékeztette. Óriási baldachinos ágyban feküdt, a magas ablakot sötét, nehéz függöny zárta el. Alighogy szétnézett, nyílt az ajtó és Marguerete, Veronica, valamint még két férfi jött be. Mindannyian furcsán, középkori ruhába öltözve. Veronica odarohant és megölelte, míg Marguerete az ágy másik oldalára ült mellette és megvizsgálta a homlokát.

Charlotte! Úgy örülök… - nevetett a szőke lány

Szerencsére nem komoly a sérülés. Legalább jól kialudtad magad. – tette hozzá mosolyogva Marguerete.

Igen ránk ijesztett.

Ez az utolsó mondat az egyik férfitól származott. Elég magas volt, körülbelül vele egyidős, talán kicsit fiatalabb. Kérdően nézett rá Charlotte.

Mi történt?

Nem emlékszel?- kérdezte Veronika

Emlékszem, hogy a tóparton találtatok rám, beszélgettünk, aztán raptorokra lettél figyelmes. Aztán futottunk… Marguerete lőszere kifogyott… Te megsebesültél… Hogy vagy? Minden rendben?

Igen csak egy horzsolás a karomon, nem vészes- mozgatta meg a kezét.

Aztán… Nem emlékszem.

Mert akkor estél el. – folytatta Marguerete- Tehát nincs emlékezetkiesése sem. Remek.

De mi történt aztán? És hol vagyunk? És...- tette hozzá suttogva- kik ezek az emberek?

Nos, kezdjük azzal, hogy mindannyian hálával tarozunk Lindon lovagnak, aki megmentette az életünket, és téged több mérföldön keresztül cipelt ide.- kezével az ágy végében álló ez idáig szótlan magas férfi felé mutatott, aki szőke, hullámos fürtök mögül aggódó kék szemekkel nézett Charlotte-ra.

Köszönöm.- mosolygott a lány és a férfi visszamosolygott.

Számomra a megtiszteltetés.

Ez pedig Camelot.- folytatta a másik férfi- az én nevem pedig Gawain király. Nagy öröm újra látni Lady Marguerete-t és Veronikát és megtiszteltetés volt a találkozás önnel szép hölgy. Remélem, még sokáig élvezik vendégszeretetemet. Most menjünk jó lovag, a vacsoránál találkozunk. Nagy lakomát rendezek nemes vendégeim tiszteletére.- azzal kivonult és bólintás után követte a lovag is.

Azt hiszem, még mindig nem tudok mindent.- kezdte Charlotte

Akkor majd mindent elmesélünk…-válaszolt Veronica

De előtte kerítünk egy gyönyörű ruhát az úrhölgynek a vacsorára.- vágott közbe Esmee.

Az egész 3 vagy talán 4 éve kezdődött. Gawain csak egy kisfiú volt még…

**3. fejezet**

-Ez a palota egyszerűen csodálatos. Pont ilyenekkel foglalkoztam a nyári gyakorlatomon. Minden eredeti X. század. De mégis minden új. Ez lenyűgöző.

-Lady Charlotte. Köszönöm az elismerő szavakat, de palotám egész fénye eltörpül az Ön szépsége mellett.

Charlotte a király szavaira zavarba jött. A vacsora csodálatos volt. Egy hatalmas terem fáklyafénnyel megvilágítva. Embersereg, szolgálók hada. Az asztalfőn a király ült, jobbján Marguerete, balján Charlotte. Charlotte másik oldalán Lindon lovag ült. Mellette pedig Veronica, aki nagyon feszült volt.

Marguerete mellett a szépséges Lady Fiona foglalt helyet. Mint a király unokahúga, hosszú vörös hajához illő smaragdzöld szemeivel nem csupán testvéri szeretettel tekintett a jóképű Gawain-re. Fiona kellemesen viselkedett a vendégekkel, ő vezette körbe őket a palotán és másnapra lovaglást szervezett.

Nagyon kedves Lady Fiona, de szerintem Charlotte-nak még pihennie kellene- vetette fel Veronika.

Meddig szándékoznak itt maradni?- kérdezte a vörös hajú hölgy.

Nem sokáig... izé ... még nem beszéltük meg, de…

Hirtelen zene kezdődött és a Lovag Charlotte-hoz fordult:

Megtisztelne egy tánccal?

ÉN… én nagyon szívesen, de félek, hogy nem ismerem ezt a táncot.

Lindon lovag a legjobb táncos hírében áll- vágott közbe Fiona- és ritkán kér fel hölgyeket, az ő kezében biztosan hamar megtanulja a lépéseket.

Ez esetben, köszönöm, megpróbálom- és engedte, hogy a lovag a terem közepére vezesse.

Marguerete kedvesem, megnyitná velem a táncot?- kérdezte Gawain

Természetesen- mosolygott a nő

A tánc elkezdődött. Mindenki jól szórakozott. Az új vendégeket táncosok hada környékezte meg, kivéve Charlotte-t, akit maga a király tüntetett ki állandófigyelmével. Gawain próbált Marguerete-től kérdezősködni, Chalotte felől, de elzárkózott. Nem igazán akart beszélni sem róla, sem a faház többi lakójáról. A király éppen ezért nem is feszegette a témát.

A három úrhölgy szobája egymásba nyílt. Marguerete-é volt középen. Már lefeküdni készült, amikor lépteket hallott és Charlotte jelent meg.

-Bejöhetek?

-Már bent vagy. Nem tudsz aludni?

-Nem nagyon.

-Én sem- szólalt meg egy harmadik hang. Veronikáé, aki egy lepedőbe burkolózva állt a szoba másik végén.

- Úgy tűnik ezen a fennsíkon még kivételes esetben sem lehet egy nyugodt éjszakám- sóhajtott és mindhárman az ágyra telepedtek.

Mi a baj?- kérdezte az örökösnő

Én… már régebben meg akartam kérdezni, de … a többieket értesítettétek?

Nem Charlotte. Én amondó vagyok, hogy nem árt, ha egy kicsit szenvednek. Mindegyikükre ráfér…

De Challenger…

Ő is túl fogja élni. Majd meg fogják tudni.

De mikor?

Hmm.. szóval…-szól Veronika

Igen?

Valamit el kellene mondanom

Hirtelen lépések hangja hallatszott a folyosóról, aztán Esme rikácsolása.

-Vandál, Barbárok! Nem engedem! A hölgyek már visszavonultak! Nem léphetnek be a hálótermekbe férfiak.

- Nem érdekel! Félre az útból.

Ekkor nyílt az ajtó és három férfi rontott be. Roxton, Richard és Melone.

Maguk meg mit keresnek itt?- kiáltott Marguerete

Szép fogadtatás, mondhatom! Három napi aggódás és keresgélés után.- kezdte a lord

Még szerencse, hogy Veronikának volt annyi esze, hogy- folytatta Ned

Veronica!- kérdezte egyszerre Charlotte és az örökösnő

Pont ezt akartam elmondani…

Charlotte jól van?- indult meg Richard a hölgyek felé, de ekkor egy erős marok elkapta, megfordította és a földre teperte

Miféle bitang meri megzavarni a hölgyek nyugalmát?

Lindon lovag volt az. A két férfi ökölharcba keveredett, de Richard maradt alul.

-Elég!

Gawain jelent meg az ajtóban.

-Lord Roxton és Melone! Örömmel látom önöket, de hogy jutottak be és ilyen késői órán? És ki a barátjuk, akit a lovag szorongat?

- Veronika üzent értünk. – zihált a Lord- és mi jöttünk azonnal. Tudhattuk volna, hogy a hölgyeket nem egy T-Rex fészekben fogjuk megtalálni, hanem egy királyi hálószobában…

A szobában a feszültség szinte perzselte a levegőt.

-Az úr Richard Redgrave. Az unokaöcsém. És jó néven venném, ha a vérebe elengedné.

- Az a véreb mentette meg az életünket John!- vágott közbe Marguerete.

- Oh kedveseim, hát jól vannak!- rontott be késlekedve Challenger

- Maga meg ki?- vetette fel Gawain

- Gawain király, ő Professzor George Edward Challenger, az expedíció vezetője és tudósa.- mutatta be Melone.

- Örvendek- felelt a király, kicsit meglepetten. Udvarom tárt karokkal fogadja a tudós embereket. De most késő van. Várunk még valakit? –választ nem is várva folytatta – Akkor legjobb, ha mindenki nyugovóra tér. Esme, szállásolja el az urakat. Reggel mindent megbeszélünk. Jó éjt!

Hosszú léptekkel távozott, de az ajtóban a lovag megállította.

-Sir, nem lenne bölcsebb, ha őrt állnék az ajtóban éjszaka?

-Nyugalom, jó lovag. A lord és barátai nem jelentenek veszélyt.

- De sir...

- Nem. Jó éjt. És végleg elsuhant a folyosón.

A férfiakat Esme kiterelte és elszállásolta. A három nő idegesen nézett egymásra.

-Feküdjünk le. Holnap nehéz napunk lesz a jelek szerint.- mondta végül a szőke és mindhárman visszavonultak aludni.

**4. fejezet**

-Jó reggelt Lady Charlotte!

-Jó reggelt Esme!- nyitotta ki a szemeit a lány és nagyot ásított. – Csak nem reggelit hozott nekem? Milyen kedves! Köszönöm.

- Szóra sem érdemes. Miért nem a szobájában aludt?

- Igen. Miért is? Ja, persze.- magyarázta zavarodottan.- A szobám túl meleg volt, ezért cseréltem Veronikával, aki azt mondta, hogy nem zavarja, mert ő nem hord hálóruhát… Ugye nem baj?

- Á dehogy! Készítsek egy fürdőt?

- Az jól esne…- kortyolgatott tovább, míg Esmee eltűnt.

- Hogy aludtál?- rontott be háló köntösében Marguerete és szétrántotta a függönyt- készen állsz a harcra?

- Harcra?

- Szembenézni Richard-dal.

-Nem lesz harc.

-Ezt nem mondod komolyan…

-De igen. Átgondoltam a dolgot. Semmi okom sincsen haragudni. Ő soha sem állította, hogy egyedülálló lenne. Én nem kérdeztem, ő nem mondta…

- De úgy viselkedett. Átlátszó volt és hazug. Becsapott mindnyájunkat! Ezt nem hiszem el! Hogyan tudsz megbocsátani neki?

- A megbocsátás nagy erény.

- Igen, de akkor minden rendben lesz? Minden megy úgy, mintha mi sem történt volna?

- Nem. Természetesen nem. Én nem leszek senki csábítója. Senki vőlegényét nem veszem el. Még akkor se, ha tudom, talán soha nem kerülök haza…

Hirtelen Esme jelent meg

A fürdő kész.

Az jól fog esni- Sóhajtott Marguerete és elviharzott a fürdő felé.

Esme és Charlotte mereven bámultak a nő után…

A dézsa tele volt meleg vízzel. Marguerete most semmire sem vágyott jobban, mintsem, hogy ellazuljon. Az előző események és a Charlotte-tal való beszélgetés felzaklatta. És főleg Roxton. Ez az ember megőrjítette. Miért állt a kétszínű barátja párjára? Ő is csak egy olyan gazember, mint a többi. Hogy férhetett közel a szívéhez mégis…

A közeli asztalkához lépett, ahol sorra nézegette az üvegcséket. Mindegyik különböző olaj volt, de ő a fürdésre alkalmasat kereste. Meg is találta azt, amelyikre ez volt írva. A dézsa szélére helyezte és nekiállt kioldani a köntösét. Már éppen szétnyitotta, amikor leheletet érzett a nyakán. Megijedt, megfordult, és Roxton állt centiméterekre az arcától.

-Hogyan jutott be?

- Egyik lábamat a másik után helyeztem- vigyorodott el. Aztán hirtelen komoly lett az arca. – Hiányzott Marguerete!- mondta őszinte hangon. A nő a szemébe nézett. Hirtelen megállt a világ és nem tudta visszafogni magát. Megragadta a nő derekát, magához ölelte és megcsókolta. Szenvedélyesen.

Marguerete nem tudta mi van vele. Pár pillanattal ezelőtt még a pokolba kívánta, most pedig visszacsókolta, átölelte a férfi nyakát és ujjaival a hajával játszadozott.

Roxton kezei nem nyugodtak meg a derekán. Lázasan simogatni kezdte és eszét vesztette a tudat, hogy a köntös alatt nem visel semmit. A vékony selymen keresztül érezte szerelme minden vonalát és a vágya csak fokozódott.

A nő érezte a lord szemmel látható szándékát. Ő is akarta, neki is hiányzott, de nem lehetett. Hiszen pár napja jött rá, hogy ő is olyan, mint a többi. Ha jön egy másik, eldob! Marguerete, NE!

Hirtelen eltaszította magától, és lázasan gombolni kezdte a köntösét. Mikor végzett, még mindig zihálva utasította:

-Menjen ki!

-De Marguerete! Nem értem, miért haragszik még mindig…

-Nem érti? Gondolkozzon de lehetőleg odakinn!

- Mi a baj?

-Talán nem kellett volna a csalfa barátja mellé állnia

-De hiszen ő nem tett semmit.

-Még hogy nem? Kifelé!

-De…

Ekkor nem bírta tovább felkapta az egyik fürdő üveget és hozzávágta. Roxton kitért és az üveg a falhoz csapódott, amin széttörött, és a folyadék füstölögve vájta ki a követ. A két jelenlevő mereven bámulta.

-Ez meg mi volt?

-Úgy látszik, kedves Marguerete, hogy akaratlanul is, de megint megmentettem az életét…

**5. fejezet**

-Pontosan nem tudom, hogy ez micsoda- kezdte Challenger, de nagyon hasonlít egy anyagra amelyet a Párizs Tudóskonferencián mutattak be. Reakcióba hozták a…-kezdte Challenger és egy 10 perces monológba kezdett.

A csapat a professzor szobájában gyűlt össze reggeli után. Az étkezés alatt a vadász és az örökösnő mindenkit titokban értesített a kis gyűlésről, hogy megvitassák a reggel történteket. A hangulat még mindig feszült volt, éppen ezért senki sem szólt sokat, de a veszély fenyegetésére mindenki félretette az érzelmeit.

A tudós befejezte és mindenki mélyen hallgatott.

- Egyszóval egy ismeretlen maró sav, nagy koncentrációban, akár halálos is lehet.- fordított Richard, és mindenki arcára kiült a megkönnyebbülés.

- Na igen, egyszerűbbeknek így fogalmazzák meg. – morgott a professzor

- Tehát valaki meg akarta ölni Marguerete-t?

- Nem Ned, csak izgalmasabbá akarták tenni a mosakodási szokásomat.

- Nem biztos, hogy csak Marguerete-t.

- Ezt hogy érti Veronika?

- Nos, nem szóltam volna, mert ez elég mindennapos baleset, de éjszaka meg kellett, hogy öljek egy mérges kígyót, ami az ágyamban volt. A dzsungelben ilyen gyakran előfordul.

- De ez egy kőépítmény,

- Igen, de minden ajtó zárva volt és a hálószobák túl magasan vannak!

- Egy kígyó fel tud jutni ilyen magasra, minden ok nélkül?

-Igen Roxton, de ha valaki az életemre akarna törni, nagyon rossz módszert választott, hiszen mindenki tudja, hogy az ilyen eseteket jól kezelem.

-Az is lehet, hogy az illető nem ismer annyira?

- De akkor miért akarna megölni, Marguerete?

A csapat tanácstalanul nézett, de választ nem találtak.

- Legjobb lesz, ha figyelünk. Senki se maradjon egyedül, ha lehetséges, és ne egyenek, ne igyanak…

- Semmi gyanúsat. Tudjuk Roxton- fejezte be Marguerete.- Ami azt illeti, én befejezem a fürdőmet.

-Egyedül?

- Én vele megyek ajánlkozott Charlotte. A jelenlegi szobám pont a fürdőhelység mellett van, a közelben leszek. Mehetünk,- azzal a két nő elviharzott.

A professzor, Ned és Veronica a könyvtárba mentek, míg Roxton és Richard elfogadta a király meghívását, hogy körbevezesse őket a palotában.

Amíg Challenger egy sor alkimista irományon kacarászott az egyik sorokban, Nednek alkalma nyílott végre, hogy beszéljen Veronikával.

Veronika

Igen Ned?

Még haragszik rám?

Ugyan miért haragudnék?

Ugyanazért, amiért Marguerete-tel együtt elviharzottak aznap este a faházból.- A lány hallgatott.- Azt hiszem tudom, hogy mi a baj, de..

- És mi lenne az?

- Gladys.

A lány kinyitott egy könyvet és úgy tett, mintha olvasna.

- Amikor Redford a menyasszonyáról beszélt, mindannyian csúnyán félreértettük.

- Csak nem? Mindjárt gondoltam.- szólalt meg végre szarkasztikusan.

- Veronika végighallgatna?- de a lány nem emelte fel a fejét a könyvből.- Amikor én úgymond a pártjára álltam, az nem azért volt, mert azonos helyzetűnek éreztem magam, ugyanis már semmi közöm Gladyshez, hanem, mert nem vagyok az erőszak híve.- a lány még mindig nem nézett fel.- És nekem lett végül igazam.

- Valóban?

- Valóban. Ugyanis Richard menyasszonya Charlotte.

Veronika kiejtette a könyvet meglepetésében.

Az meg hogy lehet? Hiszen azt mondta…

Hogy van már jegyese, de semmi többet.

Oh, Istenem… akkor…

Akkor az egésznek semmi értelme nem volt.

Én olyan boldog vagyok- ragyogott fel a lány, és boldogságában megcsókolta a riportert. Ned meglepetten nézte, amikor végre szétváltak.

Uhh. Én is- vigyorgott. Akkor megbocsát?

Inkább megköszönöm, hogy megvédett attól, hogy igazságtalanul bántalmazzam Richard-ot.

Uhm. Nem tesz semmit. De hogyan köszöni meg.

Veronika elmosolyodott és azon volt, hogy megcsókolja, amikor Challenger felkiáltott

-Veronika, Ned! Jöjjenek, azt hiszem találtam valamit!

A szerelmespár összenézett, nagyot sóhajtott, majd a professzorhoz siettek.

-Ha bármire szükséged volna, a szobában leszek - csukta be az ajtót Charlotte, felkapott egy almát és az ablakhoz lépett. A szájához emelte, amikor…

-Ne! – Rontott be Richard és kikapta a kezéből. -Nem tudhatjuk, hogy nem mérgezetett.

Charlotte szó nélkül állt és nézte, ahogy a férfi kidobja a gyümölcsöt, majd az ablak felé fordult.

Charlotte! Beszélnünk kellene.- kezdte a férfi

Szép napunk van ma nemde?

Tessék?

Megjegyzést tettem a kitűnő időjárásra. Lehet, hogy elfogadom Lady Fiona meghívását a piknikre.

Mit csinál Charlotte? Miről beszél?

Még kérdezi? Azt hittem tudja, hogy illedelmes körökben egy hajadon egy elkötelezett férfival nem személyeskedhet, hacsak nem rokoni a kapcsolat, ezért szorítkoztam az időjárásra.

Legalább témánál vagyunk.

Ön szerint is jó az idő?

Ne kezdje elölről.

Charlotte megfordult

Kérem Richard, maga ne kezdje. A helyzet egyértelmű. Ne várja, hogy a neveltetésemmel ellentétesen cselekedjek, mert nem fogok. Én nem az amazonfaluban nőttem fel.

Én soha nem vártam ilyet magától…- egy lépést tett felé, mire a lány hátralépett.

Akkor én sajnálom, hogy félreértettem a viselkedését.

Nem értette félre- lépett megint, de a lány megint hátrált- azaz nem mindent.

A következő lépésére a lány megint ugyanúgy reagált.

- Nem kell magyarázkodnia, én értem a helyzetet.- Charlotte háta a falnak ütközött az ágy mellett

- Ó bárcsak értené!- sóhajtott Richard és a kezével a falnak támaszkodott a lány feje mellett, és egyre közelebb hajolt, amikor a fal megmozdult és pillanatok alatt egy rosszul megvilágított kis helyen találták magukat.

- Ez meg mi?- kérdezte Charlotte

- Nem tudom, de a jelek szerint nincs kijárat, illetve rejtett. Meg kellene találni.

Mindketten lázas keresgélésbe kezdtek a félhomályban.

-De mit keressek? Mit tett, hogy kinyílt?

- Nem tudom, éppen mással voltam elfoglalva.

- Persze, magyarázta a semmit.

- Én éppen az érzelmeimről akartam beszélni.

- Arról beszéljen a menyasszonyának- sóhajtott Charlotte

- Éppen azon voltam!- kiáltott idegesen a férfi.

Charlotte felkapta a fejét és a férfi szemébe nézett.

- Igen, Charlotte. Én nemcsak az üzletért utaztam Atlantába, hanem csakúgy mint maga egy kényszerű házasság elöl.- kis szünetet tartott és közelebb lépett, a lány nem mozdult, amúgy sem tehette volna, mert szorosan a falnál állt.- A jövendőbelim születésnapjáról szöktem el, amit bánni fogok egy életen át. A lányról nem tudtam semmit, csak a nevét: Miss Charlotte Dunn- Ekkor már egészen közel volt hozzá, érezte ahogyan a szíve zakatol.- Igen. Te. És feltett szándékom életemben először engedelmeskedni a szüleimnek. Nem tudom mióta, nem tudom hogyan, de tudom, hogy komolyan, visszavonhatatlanul és végérvényesen beléd szerettem Charlotte.

A lány még mindig szótlan volt. Richard kifogyott a szavakból és azt tette, amit a szíve súgott neki: gyengéden megcsókolta és ebben a csókban benne volt minden szerelem és aggódás, minden szenvedély és gyengédség, amit valaha érzett, és amit csak egy bizonyos személy váltott ki belőle. Charlotte behunyta a szemét és hagyta, ahogy a szavak értelmet nyernek a férfi ajkai által. Richard érezte, hogy szerelme teljesen elengedi magát ezért jobban a falhoz szorította hogy egyensúlyukat megtartsa, amikor…

Maga meg mit keres itt?- nézett ki az ajtón, de csak Roxtont találta.

Őrt állok.- felelte kurtán

Igazán, John, nem kell ennyire aggódnia miattam, állítólag Charlotte is ezt teszi.

Azt kötve hiszem.

Hogy érti?

Úgy, hogy Richard éppen vele van, ezért megkért, hogy addig foglalkozzak magával, azért állok itt.

Aha és hova mentek?

Hogyhogy hova?

Úgy értem hol vannak?

Benn.

Nos, ott biztosan nincsenek.

Ne bolondozzon…- értetlenkedett a lord

Nem viccelek, azért jöttem ki, hogy megkeressem őt, de jöjjön, nézze meg maga.

Roxton követte Marguerete-t a szobába.

Ez nem Veronika szobája?

De, de eredetileg Charlotte-té volt, csak cseréltek. Látja, nincsenek itt.

Az ajtók zárva. Az ablak magas. Én a kijárat előtt… Nem tűnhettek csak úgy el.

Talán elkerülte a figyelmét.

Ritkán kerülik el dolgok a figyelmemet.

Vettem észre.

Nem hiszem el Marguerete, hogy még mindig dühös rám- kiáltott fel a lord- Nem tudom, kire vagyok dühösebb magára, mert nem tudom, hogy mi baja, vagy Richardra, mert ilyen visszamaradott módon akarta Charlotte tudtára adni, hogy őt szemelték ki a férjéül!

Marguerete szemei elkerekedtek

-Hogy mondta?

- Jól hallotta, sok hűhó semmiért. Most már tudja.

- Akkor maga…maga tényleg nem olyan, mint a többi!

Roxton megfagyott. Most már értette, mi volt a baja. Közel lépett hozzá és megfogta a kezét.

Hogy kételkedhetett bennem, hiszen tudja, hogy én mindent megtennék magáért, soha nem hagynám el. Szeretem.- azzal megcsókolta.

Amint szétváltak, Roxton elmosolyodott.

Bárhol is van Richard, remélem, hasonlóan szerencsésen járt, mint én.

Ekkor zötykölődő hangot hallottak és egy fal megfordult, magával hozva a fiatalabb párt, akik szemmel láthatólag el voltak foglalva egymással.

Richard és Charlotte valóban nem érzékelték a külvilágot. Miután nagy nehezen szétváltak, Richard a szemébe nézett és azt suttogta:

Szeretlek

Én is szeretlek.

A szavakat újabb csókkal akarták megpecsételni, amikor Roxton elköhintette magát, a pár erre felnézett.

A jelek szerint igen- mosolygott Marguerete

Kisvártatva az ajtóban megjelentek a többiek is.

Látja Challenger, mondtam, hogy Roxton és Redford talál jobb elfoglaltságot a palotanézegetésen kívül is.- vigyorgott Ned.

Látom, kedveseim, mindenki megoldotta a problémáját- nézett szét a professzor mosolyogva. Charlotte még mindig Richard karjaiban volt, John egyik karja még mindig Marguerete derekán pihent és Melone-t az élete árán se lehetett volna rávenni, hogy elengedje Veronika kezét.- Most azonban azt hiszem itt az én időm, hogy megoldjuk a rejtélyeket.

**6. fejezet**

-Mit talált professzor?

-Elsősorban azt kell leszögezni, hogy kit akartak megölni.- kezdte Challenger

- Ezt már megtárgyaltuk- vágott közbe Richard- Miss Krux-t a fürdőben és Miss Leytont az ágyában. Bármelyikünk lehet a következő.

- Mindkét helyzet elég egyértelmű volt nem?- kérdezte Roxton

- Csakhogy …- próbálkozott a tudós

- Azt még meg tudom érteni, hogy engem meg akarnak ölni, de mi lehet a baj Veronikával?

- Lehet, hogy ahogyan Roxton mondta, mindannyian célpontok vagyunk.

- Sajnálom, hogy beleszólok, de én azon töprengtem, hogy kinek volt lehetősége elkövetni – vetette fel Melone- Ki az, aki biztosan tudta a részleteket.

- Bárki. Elég nagy a személyzet…

- Esmee- kiáltott fel Roxton- Nem nagyon kedveli Marguerete-t, és lehetséges, hogy Veronikát akadálynak tekintette. De akkor is ilyen meggondolatlan módszerekkel…

- Ugyan John, ne bolondozzon. Az már régen volt, azóta jobban megismertük egymást. Ezen kívül Esmee már számtalanszor megölhetett volna bennünket, elvégre ő gondoskodik az ellátásunkról.

- Pont ezért állna gyanú felett!

- Nonszensz!

- Az, mert a célpont csak egy személy volt!- kiáltott Challenger

- Hogyan?

- Én is csak később jöttem rá, miután kikérdeztem Veronikát és a reggeli közben elbeszélgettem a királlyal is, aki beszámolt nekem egy s másról…

Mindenki kérdően nézett.

A hölgyek elfelejtettek egy látszólag lényegtelen részletet, miszerint kicsi váratlan kavarodások történtek.

Miféle kavarodások?- kérdezte Ned

Veronika szobát cselélt és…

A fürdő sem nekem készült…-folytatta Marguerite

Egyértelmű, hogy a kiszemelt személy …

Én vagyok- szólalt meg először döbbenten Charlotte

De ki akarja bántani? És ugyan miért, hiszen csak pár napja tartózkodik itt.

Ez a Lindon nevű patkány mindig gyanús volt nekem- morogta Richard

Ő megmentette az életemet, miért akarna megölni?

Sokat sündörög körülötted. Ez nem tetszik és lehet, hogy …

Féltékeny rád?

Ez esetben Richard lenne az áldozat- mondta Veronika- és ahogyan az erőviszonyokat elnézem…

Nem fogadnék rád…- fejezte be Ned

Kis időre zavart csend állt be

Marguerete esete egyértelmű, a fürdőhöz bárki bejuthatott- gondolkodott Challenger- de ebbe a szobába ajtó nélkül bejutni … Nem fér a fejembe ez a részlet…

Talán mi segíthetünk. Richarddal épp az imént találtunk rá egy titkos ajtóra

Nem is ajtó, hanem szoba…

Hogy jutottak be?

Nem tudjuk… -néztek össze zavarodottan

És hogyan jöttek ki?

Azt sem.

Az meg hogyan lehet?

Izéé… szóval… mással voltunk elfoglalva.

Akkor rekonstruáljuk az esetet- vetette fel Ned

Biztos, hogy ez szükséges?- kérdezte remegő hangon Charlotte.

Különben nem jutunk el a gyilkoshoz kedvesem. Biztos, hogy az a szoba egy átjáró valahova és nagy valószínűséggel így jutott be a kígyó is.

Gyerünk Richard, ne kéresd magad!- sürgette Roxton

Hát jó- sóhajtotta a férfi

Charlotte és Richard az ajtóhoz mentek. Richard megfogta Charlotte-t a vállán és a fal mellé állította:

Te itt álltál…és az időjárásról beszéltél- kezdte és vele szembe állt

Az időjárásról? Sose fogom megérteni a briteket.- ámélkodott Melone.

Folytassa! – utasította Marguerete.

Aztán Richard közelebb lépett…- a férfi így tett.

És a falnak dőltem, valahogy… így.

Nem, kicsit … talán kicsit… közelebb- Richard egészen közel jött, megnyomott egy követ és ekkor a fal mozdulni kezdett, de most mindketten hátraugrottak és mindannyian nézték, ahogy a fal megfordul.

Whoa! – esett le Ned álla.

Ez hihetetlen- tette hozzá Veronika- és milyen csendben!

És hogyan jöttek ki?

Hasonlóképpen. – köhécselt Richard.

Richard, Veronica, Ned és Én bemegyünk.- mondta Roxton- Challenger, menjenek a könyvtárba, ott találkozunk, ha megtudtuk, hova vezet ez a … izé.

Nem vezet sehova, csak egy szoba.

Biztosan van egy csele, Ned majd megoldja. Gyerünk…

John- kiáltott Marguerete- Legyen óvatos és… ne hősködjön!

Az leszek …és Marguerete, vigyázzanak magukra!

Richard aggódó pillantást vetett Charlotte felé, majd megnyomta a követ és eltűntek…

**7. fejezet**

Ahogyan azt Roxton eltervezte, az újságíró hamar megtalálta a további járatokat és kis folyosórendszert fedezhettek fel kb. fél óra alatt. Számos kis nyílást is találtak a falakban, amelyeken bekukucskálva a palota minden szobájába beláthattak.

-Jé… ez itt nem Marguerete szobája?- kérdezte Ned

-Lássuk csak- tolta félre Roxton, majd elvigyorodott- Ezt jó lesz megjegyezni…

-Hallottam …- vonult el mellettük Veronika.

Richardot a feszült helyzet megviselte, egy szót sem szólt.

-Ezt figyeljék! Ez kinek a szobája?- nyitott ki egy nyílást és a többiek köré sereglettek.

-Mindjárt megtudjuk. Nyílik az ajtó.

A szoba ajtaja valóban kinyílt és Lady Fiona lépett be rajta. Dühösnek látszott és egyenesen az öltözőasztalához ment, ahol felkapott egy üvegcsét és a falhoz vágta. Már a következőért nyúlt, amikor belépett Lindon lovag és a nő őrjöngve nézett rá.

- Te ostoba! Minden a te hibád és még ezt sem tudod elintézni.

- Na de Fiona drágám!- lépett közelebb a nőhöz- Nem hagyhattam ott őket, milyen lovag lettem volna?

- Felőlem aztán bármilyen elesett hölgyet megmenthetsz és kedvedre lovagiaskodhatsz, kivéve, ha az a koronámba kerül! Már az is épp elég veszély, hogy Lady Marguerete itt van, hiszen már legendák keringenek a nép körében. Legendák a szépségéről, hogy szebb, mint én!- üvöltött- De erről majd később gondoskodok. A kis ártatlan barátnője veszélyesebbnek bizonyult. A király másról sem beszél csak róla. Hogy milyen művelt, csinos és jó modorú… Rólam kellene beszélnie, mert az ÉN kezemet kellene megkérnie! Én leszek Camelot királynője!- Aztán a fárasztó monológ után lerogyott az ágyra. A férfi csak nézett, mint egy megszeppent kisfiú. Mukkanni sem mert. A nő újra feltekintett, mély levegőt vett és felállt.

- De most, de most én veszem kezembe a helyzetet. Hol vannak?

- Legutóbb a tudóst, Charlotte és Marguerete úrhölggyel láttam a könyvtárban.

- Remek. Menj oda! Udvarolj továbbra is a kis barnának, hátha beléd szeret és visszautasítja a királyt.- és nevetett egy kicsit- De arra az esetre, ha nem… -és ördögi vigyor ült ki az arcára- … küldj frissítőért!

-Mit tudott meg a könyvekből professzor?- kérdezősködött Charlotte.

-Nem sokat, ami segíthet attól tartok kedvesem, de nyugodjon meg, a többiek biztos rájönnek, hogy mi történt- válaszolt Challenger és egy nyugtató mosolyt próbált az arcára erőltetni sikertelenül.- Marguerete!

-Igen, George?- jött oda az örökösnő, aki eddig a nagy ablakon bámult ki a vár kertjébe.

-Tudta, hogy Gawain-nek Vordred volt az utolsó rokona?

-Azt tudtam, hogy nincsenek szülei, de azt, hogy még távoli nagybácsik vagy nagynénik sem…

-Senki.

-EZ biztos?- kérdezte Charlotte-

-Abszolút. A király 10 éves volt, amikor először ment a falakon kívül vadászni. Csak a nagybátyja kísérte el, és pont az idő alatt járvány tört ki Camelot-ban. Hatalmas volt a pusztítás, és a királyi család nem élte túl, csak pár nemes, de azok sem sokan. Állítólag Fiona nagynénje egy főzettel segített a megmaratottakon és mikor Gawain visszajött, Vordred tanácsára Fiona családjának nemességet adott.

-Akkor nincs senki, aki örökölne Gawain után?

-Hála Roxtonnak, senki.- kuncogott a professzor

-Mi olyan nevetséges?

-Elolvastam Camelot krónikáit a kis kalandjukról…

-Igazán George….

-Ekkor nyílt az ajtó és Lindon lovag lépett be.

-Mi az hogy frissítő? – lihegett Ned, miközben Roxtont követve a sötét folyosón siettek a többiek felkutatására.

A szűk labirintus girbe-gurba útjain nehéz volt kiigazodni és minden elvétett forduló növelte a veszélyt.

-Bármit is isznak ezek, az biztos, hogy nem az örök élet elixírje…- válaszolta Veronica.

-Csak tudnám, hogy miért buggyan meg minden nő ezen a fennsíkon?

-Ezt most úgy veszem, hogy nem hallottam. – Veronica megtalálta a szobájukba vezető ajtót és megdöntötte a falat – Erre. Siessünk.

A kis csapat lóhalálában futott a könyvtár felé, hogy elejét vegyék bármilyen sérelemnek.

A magas ajtó tárva nyitva állt, mikor megérkeztek.

A szolgáló éppen végzett a teli kupák körbehordásával, amikor beléptek és ettől a pillanattól kezdve az idő megállt a teremben.

-Neeeeee!- Kiáltotta Veronika, miközben kiverte a poharat a hozzá legközelebb álló Marguerite kezéből.

Hasznos példáját követte Richard is, amikor Charlotte italát kobozta el. A professzornak már nem volt kétséges, hogy a felszolgált ital mérgező.

-Veronika, tudtam, hogy a modorod nem egy úrinőé, de azért kiönteni az italomat…

-Nagyon szívesen Marguerite, máskor is boldogan megmentem az életedet!

-Hölgyek, hölgyek! – Szólt közbe Roxton – Inkább azt mondják meg, hogy hogyan jutottak az italhoz.

-Jó vendéglátónk, Lindon lovag kínált meg bennünket- felelt Challenger.

Minden szempár a magas lovagra szegeződött, aki egy pillanat alatt maga elé ragadta Charlotte-ot és tőrt szegezett a torkához.

-Mindenki azonnal álljon meg! –kiáltotta és az ajtó felé hátrált.

Richardot csak Roxton erős szorítása tudta visszatartani attól, hogy támadásba lendüljön.

-Miért lovag? – rebegte Charlotte riadtan a pengére sütve a szemét.

- A trónért. Mi másért?

- De hiszen nem maga a király!

- De az leszek, ha Fiona özvegy királynét feleségül veszem.- jött a gyors, de tömör válasz

- Nem, ha rajtam múlik!

A végszót nem más adta meg, mint Gawain király, aki egy jól irányzott lövéssel vállon találta saját lovagját. Lindon a földre zuhant és a nyílvessző okozta véres sebéhez kapott.

-Őrség! Vigyék el! És tartóztassák le lady Fionát is!

-Maguk pedig! – nézett végig a társaságon – Meséljék el, hogy mégis mi történt itt.

8. fejezet

-Azt hiszem, újra köszöntet kell mondjak Önöknek- állt fel a király- Megmentették a királyságomat a rosszakaróktól. Camelot örökké hálás lesz!

-mindenki nevében szólok, amikor azt mondom, számunkra volt megtiszteltetés. – válaszolt Challenger.

A király a trónteremben összegyűlt udvar előtt díszes fogadást tartott vendégei tiszteletére.

Az udvarias feleletre bólintott és intésére a szolgálók négy díszes ládát hoztak be. A ládákat a felfedezők elé tették és kinyitották. Ékszerek, kelmék, könyvek és díszes tárgyakkal voltak tele.

-Fogadják ezeket a ládákat hálám jeléül.

-Erre igazán semmi szükség – kezdte Ned

-Beszéljen a saját nevében jenki! – fintorgott Marguerite és egy érdeklődő lépést tett az ékszeres láda felé.

-Nos, köszönjük. – szólt újra a professzor

-Örülök, hogy tetszésükre van. Amennyiben bármilyen kérésük volna, én lennék a legboldogabb, ha teljesíteni tudnám.

A király szavait az őszinteség hatotta át és sokatmondó tekintettel nézett a csapat legifjabb tagjára.

- Felséges királyom! – szólalt meg Richard – nekem lenne egy kérésem.

- Vegye már most teljesítettnek.

- Szeretném, ha Fenséged áldásával itt Camelotban lakodalmat ülhetnénk.

A termen gurgulázott a tömeg döbbent mormogása. Charlotte rémülten kapta fel a fejét, de mielőtt szólhatott volna, Richard már a lábai előtt térdelt és kezei közé vette a pici kezét.

- Charlotte, én tudom, hogy előlem szöktél meg Londonból. Tudom, hogy sokszor nem úgy bántam veled, ahogy kellett volna, és tudom, hogy nagyon sokat kell tanulnom még ahhoz, hogy jó férjed legyek, de megígérem, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt meg fogok tenni ennek érdekében. Persze, ha adsz egy esélyt. – kis szünetet tartott, majd nagyot nyelt és folytatta – Charlotte Dunn! Én szeretlek. Megtisztelsz azzal, hogy hozzám jössz feleségül?

A teremben megállt a levegő. A csend bár alig tartott pár másodpercig, Richard számára éveknek tűnt. De megérte a várakozás. A lány halk igenjét egy csatakiáltással tudatta a kiváncsi tömeggel, akik örömujjongásban törtek ki, amint a férfi karjaiba kapta szíve választottját és a levegőben megforgatta.

A hangos éljenzés alatt Roxton kivett egy gyűrűt a zsebéből és mellette álló sötét hajú örökösnő ujjára csúsztatta. Bár nem hitte volna, jobban dobogott a szíve, mintha tíz t-rex kergette volna. A nő rápillantott az egyszerű köves gyűrűre, felnézett a férfira és bólintott.

- Legyen kettős esküvő! – kiáltott Roxton és megcsókolta menyasszonyát.

-Veronika – kezdte Ned

-Igen! – sikított a szőkeség!

-Tessék?

-Igen, hozzámegyek Ned!

A férfi döbbenten nézett a dzsungel szépségre, majd elvigyorodott.

-Nos, én csak azt akartam mondani, hogy egyedüli koszorúslány lesz, de ez sokkal jobb ötlet!

Azzal ő is beállt a boldogan csókolózók sorába.

Így történt a híres Camelot-i hármas leánykérés és esküvő, amelyet a fennsíki Camelot krónikák Gawain király leghíresebb lakomái között tart számon a mai napig.

És mint minden történetben, itt is a három ifjú pár boldogan éltek, míg meg nem haltak.

De ez nem a történet vége.

Ez csak az új közös történeteik kezdete volt.

**Vége**


End file.
